


Euforia

by Derwyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bakugou/Todoroki are not together, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Español | Spanish, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Other, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: La clase 2-A aún se preguntaba cómo Todoroki y Bakugou habían llegado a tamaño pacto, porque allí apretado entre ellos dos estaba la alumna de intercambio quien, más que estar enojada o aterrada de estar entre medio de esos dos, parecía como que ella había nacido para estar allí.





	Euforia

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia legal**: Harry Potter y My Hero Academia no me pertenecen. Escrito hecho por y para fans. No lucren, adapten o plagien este fanfiction.
> 
> **Advertencias**: fem!Harry, divergencia del canon, aquí no existe la magia, threesome.
> 
> Why I am like this? |_・) - -- Solo disfruten, creo. Esto es un one-shot. (Lo destaco porque en el otro fanfic, Resilientes, algunos no leyeron que era un two-shot y ya está terminado).
> 
> **[08/16]** \- Editado. Por algún motivo subí el borrador y no la versión oficial. Lamento cualquier inconveniente, ahora todo está más fluido y corregí algunos errores que ya tenía.

Si la clase 2-A lo pensaba con detenimiento, podían llegar a comprender sin problemas la llegada de un estudiante internacional. ¡La clase 2-B tenía uno! ¿Por qué no la clase 2-A? U.A entregaba cinco cupos por año: dos para la sección heroica y luego se repartían un cupo por cada sección: soporte, negocios y educación general.

Cinco cupos en total donde dos eran exclusivamente para futuros héroes, duraban un año (o más, dependiendo del estudiante) y se dividían en años (en total, quince cupos internacionales en toda la escuela).

La clase 1-B había tenido una compañera que estaba presente nuevamente en su segundo año y, cuando Kirishima le preguntó a Aizawa-sensei por qué ellos no tenían un estudiante de intercambio, el hombre encogió los hombros y dijo parcamente:

—Solo hubo tres cupos este año, el resto de los postulantes daban asco.

Al parecer, los elevados estándares de U.A también estaban presentes en los intercambios.

La ahora clase 2-A recibió a Shinsou como su nuevo estudiante aumentando el número a 21 y, quizás por eso, no debería haberles tomado por sorpresa lo que anunció Aizawa-sensei, pero lo hizo:

—Tenemos un nuevo estudiante en la clase 2-A. Recíbanla bien, adelante.

Anticlimático, fue lo que podían pensar todos dentro del salón A. Aizawa-sensei decidió que ese era un buen momento para tomar una siesta, la puerta del salón seguía cerrada y nadie dijo nada hasta que Iida gritó:

—¡Así no se recibe a un nuevo estudiante, Aizawa-sensei!

—Hazlo tú, Iida, tú eres el presidente.

Por segundo año consecutivo, Iida salió presidente junto a Yaoyorozu, ya todos acostumbrados a cómo ambos trabajan en clase, así que nadie puso mayor inconveniente. Ante las palabras de Aizawa, Iida tuvo una pequeña crisis sobre su papel como presidente y la importancia de la nueva tarea.

El salón fue un caos por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se deslizó, una cabeza se asomó y preguntó:

—¿Ya puedo entrar, Eraserhead?

Y allí, en la puerta, había otro estudiante.

—¿Mis ojos no me engañan? ¿Es una _baby_ internacional? —decía a mil por hora Mineta mientras trataba de no babear tanto—, dicen que las estudiantes extranjeras son más _osadas_.

Fue un caos corto, entre Iida intentando poner orden, Aizawa-sensei aún en el suelo y la nueva alumna parada en la puerta mirando el caos con una extraño rostro de «No sé lo que está pasando, pero me gusta».

—Lo siento, a Aizawa-sensei le gusta que aprendamos de manera independiente. Soy Iida Tenya, presidente de la clase 2-A. Si pudieras por favor acercarte y presentarte para que podamos conocerte mejor te lo agradeceríamos. ¡Silencio! Nuestra nueva compañera se presentará, debemos como alumnos de esta prestigiosa institución dejar que hable. —Gritaba Iida entre el caos que era 2-A.

—No hay problema, ¿Iida? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—No, mi apellido.

—Argh, verdad. Lo siento, cambio cultural, sabes, en mi país nos presentamos al revés —decía aligerando la situación mientras se hacía paso al escritorio del profesor.

—Entiendo, mi nombre es Tenya… Tenya Iida, puedes llamarme Iida.

—… Entiendo. Ergh —la chica se paró enfrente de la clase mientras eran observada por el resto de los estudiantes, ojos ávidos la observaban y ella se quedó de pie allí mirándolos por unos segundos—. Lo siento, es la primera vez que tengo que hacer esto.

—¿No te presentas en tu colegio?

—No realmente. En fin. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, erg, no… ¿Potter Harry? —decía dudosa mientras miraba a Iida quien le asintió a su costado—. En fin, mi nombre es Harry, soy de Inglaterra, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Y eso concluyó su corta presentación. Iida la miró y luego miró a sus compañeros.

—Ahora, le pueden preguntar cosas, pero de manera ordenada y no invasivas.

—¡Ahh, _maaan_! Iida eres un aguafiestas —murmuraba Ashido desde su puesto.

—Mina-chan, deja de mover tanto tu silla.

La clase se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego comenzaron las preguntas como una lluvia:

—¿Cuál es tu don?

—¿Por qué te viniste de intercambio?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre heroico?

—¿De dónde vienes?

—¿También te quedarás con nosotros en los dormitorios?

—Suficiente, niños problemas, es hora de hacer clases. —Interrumpió el profesor sin siquiera dejar que la nueva estudiante respondiera una.

Hubo quejidos, gruñidos y luego silencio para dar paso a clases. No fue sino hasta más tarde, cuando se fueron a almorzar, que muchos se dieron cuenta que la nueva estudiante no dijo absolutamente _nada_ de ella.

* * *

Harry llegó de intercambio con gafas en rostro (redondos, no cuadrados como los de Iida), cabello revuelto y una personalidad afable. Respondía sin problemas preguntas, hacía bromas de vez en cuando, no era el lápiz más afilado de la clase, pero tampoco estaba a la altura de los peores de la clase, no tenía problemas con hablar con profesores (a los cuales _siempre_ los llamaba por su nombre heroico) y, más de alguna vez, la vieron discutiendo con otros estudiantes de otros cursos sobre cosas no relacionadas.

Al parecer, tenía poca tolerancia también a acoso o estereotipos.

Hasta ahora, era otra persona más que se sentaba en la parte delantera de la clase y no tenía problemas en hacer amigos, claro, hasta que llegaron las clases heroicas y ella apareció sin su traje.

—¿No tienes un traje diseñado, Potta-san? —preguntaba Deku, siempre atento a lo que sucedía en la clase cuando se trataba de héroes.

—Oh, sí, pero crecí mucho este verano y me quedó pequeño, así que tuve que mandar a hacerlos de nuevo. No alcancé a mandar la aplicación en mi colegio, así que tuve que hacerlo aquí, no sé cuánto se demoran eso sí.

—Poco, depende de lo que hayas especificado y esas cosas. Generalmente, lo tienen para la siguiente clase heroica —se inmiscuía en la conversación Kaminari, siempre amable y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Oh! Gracias. Eraserhead dijo que podía utilizar el uniforme por mientras.

—¡Pero es una desventaja! El resto de nosotros tenemos ya listos nuestros dispositivos que ayudan nuestros dones. —Yaoyorozu replicaba, preocupada por la diferencia.

—Bueno... No realmente. Como hemos estado analizando ataques y cosas que ustedes tienen que trabajar, yo tengo más información sobre su don que ustedes sobre el mío. Estamos a mano allí.

Kaminari parpadeó y su sonrisa se volvió más feliz.

—¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Tienes razón!

—B-bueno, si lo tomas por ese lado.

—¡Dejen de hablar! Es hora de comenzar e iniciaremos este año como lo hicimos el año pasado, solo que con pequeños cambios. Será una lucha de héroes versus villanos, dos personas por cada lado en un edificio. Tendrán que recuperar un maniquí que será un rehén, los villanos tienen que quedarse con el rehén _vivo_ para ganar, mientras que los héroes tienen que rescatar al rehén _vivo_ al tocarlo. Tienen quince minutos. Les daremos cinco minutos de preparación cuando se encuentren en el edificio correspondiente. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Cómo sabremos que el rehén está vivo? —inquirió de inmediato Iida con su brazo en alto.

—Son maniquíes desarrollados por el departamento de soporte y están diseñados para aguantar cierto tipo de ataques. Si alguno de ustedes llega a mutilarlo, tendrán ciertos minutos para rescatarlo antes de que se desangre. Y no, Iida, no es sangre real —dijo Aizawa-sensei mirándolo nuevamente cuando volvió a alzar la mano para preguntar otra cosa.

—Ahora, el sorteo. —Dijo parco el profesor, dio click en un botón y de manera automática fueron sorteados en dos columnas (héroes versus villanos).

—¡Noo! ¡Soy villano de nuevo!

—¡Sí, héroe!

—¡Qué suerte! Me tocó con...

La clase 2-A estaba por completo alborotada y Harry, quien tras buscar en el mar de estudiante, encontró a su pareja.

—¿Tokoyami?

—Ah, Potta-san, al fin. Mis compañeros son muy activos y se mueven mucho, no pude encontrarte.

—No hay problema. ¿Hablamos por unos segundos?

Tres batallas pasaron, la de Shinso fue particularmente entretenida, cuando fue el turno de Harry quien tomó el papel de villano junto a Tokoyami.

—Yaoyorozu ha mejorado su tiempo de reacción y creación este último tiempo. —Confirmaba el alumno mitad ave, mitad humano.

—¿Y qué me puedes decir de Midoriya?

—Su don es algo inestable, pero sin duda es peligroso y rápido a la hora de tomar decisiones.

—Entiendo, entonces, esto es lo que haremos...

* * *

—¿Alguien sabe cuál es el don de Hari-chan? —la voz de Kaminari navegó por la sala de grabaciones mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros.

—No mucho, no hemos tenido el tiempo de preguntarle.

—Me sorprende que Deku no le haya preguntado.

—Ella no ha estado mucho tiempo a solas con él, o si no Midoriya no se hubiera quedado callado.

—Silencio, va a comenzar. ¡Ahora! —informaba Aizada-sensei.

La habitación quedó en un silencio expectante y el equipo de héroes compuesto por Yaoyorozu y Midoriya entró al edifico de cinco pisos donde albergaba al equipo de villanos.

Por minutos, no vieron nada, tanto Yaoyorozu como Midoriya se tomaban su tiempo en navegar resguardados por los pasillos y llegaron al tercero.

—Hombre, se están demorando un montón.

—Tienen que hacerlo. No saben el don de Potta-chan y Tokoyami-kun es defensa y ofensa a la vez.

—Se les va a acabar el tiempo si siguen igual de lento.

—Ya van en el tercero. Apuesto a que Deku tiene como tres planes de ataque y Yaoyorozu no se queda atrás.

—¡Quiero ver acción!

Y la acción pasó en la escalera, cuando intentaron subir al cuarto piso y la sombra de Tokoyami se hizo presente en su forma _black ankh_.

Tokoyami dijo algo que hizo tanto a Midoriya como a Yaoyorozu actuar, Midoriya ocupando la escalera, la piel de Yaoyorozu brilló formando otra especie de escudo.

La pelea seguía con Midoriya tratando de suprimir a Tokoyami y a Yaoyorozu intentando ayudarlo, fue en ese caos que Yaoyorozu escapó dejando a Midoriya atrás.

—Separarse no es bueno.

—Si ella se hubiese quedado allí, no hubieran avanzado.

—¡Pelea de chicas! ¡Pelea de chicas! —gritaba emocionado Mineta.

Y allí, en el cuarto piso, en una de las oficinas más amplias, Harry estaba sentada en el escritorio, a sus pies, cinco maniquíes similares y una sonrisa que no evidenciaba nada nuevo.

—¿Don de replicación?

—Puede ser, Potta-chan tiene un buen físico para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y, en esta situación, de por sí le da ventaja.

La clase 2-A vio la vacilación de Yaoyorozu, pero pronto, su brazo comenzó a brillar y de él salió una especie de pistola.

—Tranquilizante —dijeron al unisón Jiro y Sero.

En el momento en que Yaoyorozu intentó dispararla eso sí, la cosa más extraña sucedió cuando el perdigón en vez de dirigirse a Potter dio la vuelta rápidamente y le dio a Yaoyorozu en el muslo.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Manipulación?

—¡Pero tiene cinco maniquíes!

—Tal vez la pistola funcionó mal.

—Ninguna bala puede girar de esa manera, Kirishima.

—Yaoyorozu ha sido suprimida —informó por el parlante Aizawa-sensei a Midoriya quien seguía peleando con Tokoyami—. Quedan menos de 7 minutos.

Como un rayo, la postura más defensiva de Midoriya quedó en el olvido y comenzó a atacar con más ímpetu a Tokoyami hasta que, pasados unos minutos, lo dejó desmayado en la escalera.

—Tokoyami ha sido suprimido, quedan menos de 4 minutos.

La clase 2-A observó maravillada cómo Midoriya corría por los pasillos hasta dar con la ubicación de Yaoyorozu quien ahora yacía captiva —y desmayada— con el resto de los rehenes.

Midoriya no lo pensó dos veces para ocultarse tras uno de los pilares y Potter lo miró sorprendida para luego sonreír y se bajó del escritorio con un pequeño salto no dejando al descubierto a los rehenes.

—¿Por qué se bajó?

—O sea que su don puede ser ofensivo, eso es interesante.

—¿Por qué sonríe? Eso me hace recordar a Bakugou.

Cuando Midoriya atacó, fue con un conjunto fluido de golpes para desestabilizar, puro aire buscando una ruptura en la defensa, pero Potter solo se plantó frente a los rehenes y los cubrió con su cuerpo, mirando sin perder de vista a héroe delante de ella. Midoriya no se quedaba quieto, corriendo de un lado a otro, saltando para evitar una trayectoria fija, acercándose poco a poco y fue en esa instancia cuando se lanzó apresuradamente a dar un golpe a Potter que todos contuvieron la respiración cuando, más rápido que él, Potter no tomó siquiera por el puño, sino que por la parte trasera de su uniforme de héroe y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación e, imperdonable, feral y dominadora, lo siguió con sus manos en alto y lo aprisionó en la pared, cemento reconstruyéndose para enrollarse en Midoriya.

Kirishima sintió el empujón detrás de él y, al mirar de reojo, pudo ver cómo Bakugou había dejado de mirar todo como si no le importara y adoptó esa sonrisa que conocía muy bien, era la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando le tocaba pelear con Midoriya o Todoroki.

—¿Bakubro?

—El nerd perdió.

Y justo cuando dijo eso, Aizawa-sensei dio por finalizado el ejercicio dando por ganadores al equipo de los villanos. Unos minutos después, el grupo de cuatro personas entró conversando amenamente.

—Tiempo de retroalimentación, pero primero, Potter, por favor informa a tus compañeros de tu don.

La chica parpadeó, miró al profesor y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo decirle en japonés, pero su nombre es _evolving matter_. Puedo controlar cualquier elemento inorgánico y depende de su tamaño y composición cuánto tiempo puedo controlarlo.

—¿Es así como hiciste los maniquíes?

—Sí, son réplicas lo más exactas que pude hacer, solo tengo que hacer que se parezcan. Si uno de ellos se hubiera acercado más, hubieran podido diferenciar el real del de los de mentira —admitía con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es tan genial! Es ofensivo y defensivo.

—No que _evolving_ significa _evolución_. ¿Materia evolutiva?

—No… más como _Evolución a materia_. Es parte de mi don, tengo dos. _Evolving_ es uno y _matter_ otro, pero _evolving_ es más pasivo, heredable.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? Todoroki también tiene dos dones. —Decía Sero apuntando a uno de los alumnos en la parte trasera de la clase.

—Sí, me di cuenta, pero mi don no es así. El primer Potter no tenía un don específico… Por eso digo que es pasivo y heredable, fue cuando se casó con su esposa que tenía el don de convertir todo lo que tocaba con arcilla que se dieron cuenta que su hijo heredó ambos dones. Pasó de convertir cosas en arcilla a moldear cualquier material de tamaño pequeño a mediano hecho de tierra… Cada vez que nacía otro hijo en la línea, el don evolucionaba a algo más poderoso. Mi papá podía controlar el viento, mamá podía manipular cosas inorgánicas y darles otra forma, cuando nací, pude controlar cosas inorgánicas. ¿Entienden?

Midoriya, de la nada, ya estaba anotando todo eso.

—Eso suena a matrimonios para producir dones más fuertes.

—Eh, bueno, sí, mi colegio está lleno de ese tipo de hijos, pero los Potter nunca han prestado atención a eso —dijo ella moviendo la mano restándole importancia—. Hubo un Potter que se casó con una persona sin don, ¿saben? Y lo único que hizo el hijo fue evolucionar los dones que ya iban en nuestra sangre.

—Conmovedora historia, Potter. Sigue el siguiente equipo, la retroalimentación de sus batallas la van a recibir mañana.

* * *

La vio acuclillada cerca del salón de profesores, quieta como una gacela a punto de huir, respirando lento. Otros estudiantes siquiera parecían verla, ¿era esa otra utilidad de su don? Siquiera había estado aquí un mes, ella nunca lo dijo en voz alta y las clases heroicas solo podían informar un poco sobre el don de una persona, pero no, no debía ser, porque otra estudiante la vio con una mirada extrañada y siguió su camino.

¿Estaría perdida? ¿Se sentiría mal? ¿No sabía dónde estaba la enfermería?

—¿Estás bien? —había caminado sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella lo miró parpadeando lentamente, le sonrió y asintió.

—No te preocupes, eh...

—Todoroki.

—Todoroki… Solo estoy haciendo un experimento.

—¿Experimento? ¿Como los de soporte? —preguntaba haciendo referencia a la clase de soporte. No era raro que un estudiante del curso de héroes hiciera sus propios inventos, solo que era demasiado agotador prestarle atención a todo.

—Algo así… ¡Shh! —le hizo señales con el dedo y su boca y Shouto asintió, estuvo a punto de acuclillarse a su lado, pero cuando giró para ver qué era lo que veía con tanta atención, se dio cuenta que de este lado el salón de profesores se veía casi completo y allí, sentado, estaba Aizawa-sensei revisando sus ensayos y ¿Bebiendo algo?

Solo que en el momento en que dio un trago, el héroe comenzó a escupir todo.

—¡POTTER!

La risa de Potter fue ahogada por sus manos y comenzó a levantarse rápidamente cuando vio a Aizawa-sensei caminar en dirección a la salida, ojos buscándola por todas partes.

—Corre —le susurró mientras a medida que iba corriendo su risa se iba haciendo eco en el pasillo.

Shouto se quedó allí, mirándola irse parpadeando sorprendido hasta que Aizawa-sensei llegó a su lado hecho una furia.

—¿Dónde está?

De cerca, él podía ver que la lengua de Aizawa no solo tenía un color raro, sino que estaba hinchada y el hombre hablaba de manera rara.

—No sé qué está pasando —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, yo solo iba caminado —dijo señalando en dirección al salón 2-A.

Aizawa corrió en esa dirección, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, Potter había huido para el otro lado, dirección que él tomó y la encontró solo por su risa, debajo de una de las tantas ventanas disponibles en el pasillo central, tratando de ahogar su risa histérica, con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas sonrosadas. El cabello de Potter estaba más revuelto que nunca.

—G-gracias. —Le dijo mientras se levantaba de su escondite.

—No hice nada.

—Por no decirle por dónde me fui.

—Aizawa-sensei corrió antes que pudiera decirle.

—Nah… —negaba con la cabeza—, pudiste haberle dicho, pero no lo hiciste. ¡Gracias, Todoroki! —dijo dándole palmadas al hombro.

—De nada —respondía sin entender nada, se encogió de hombros y la ayudó a entrar al pasillo cuando ella, implícitamente, estiró su mano para que la ayudara.

—Eres un buen ayudante, Todoroki, con tu rostro serio, todos te toman atención. ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

—No sé qué decir ante eso. ¿Ayudante de qué?

—¡Bromas, bromas! —le respondía con una sonrisa.

—¿No te meterás en problemas por eso? Aizawa-sensei se veía bastante enojado.

—Nah —decía negando con la cabeza, la coleta estaba completamente deshecha, sus cabellos rebotaban cuando ella negaba de esa manera y la cinta que mantuvo junto su cabello por menos de dos horas se estaba cayendo de uno de sus rizos.

Shouto tomó la cinta y se la pasó, ella le sonrió aún más brillante y no pudo evitar comparar los ojos verdes de Midoriya con los de ella. Los de su compañero eran más oscuros, pero los de ella más brillantes. ¿Por qué? Verde era verde.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dime, Todoroki, ¿te unes? Nos llamaremos _Imps_, ¿te parece? Tú me ayudarás como cortina de humo y...

El detalle de Potter en sus planes era increíble y la cantidad de maldades que podía hacer en una semana, aún más. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, sus manos gesticulaban detalles relevantes y hasta tenía una lista de cosas que quería hacer durante el año escolar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaba sin saber qué pensar de la mujer. Ella lo miró parpadeando, como si ella misma no entendiera la pregunta y Shouto decidió explayarse un poco más—, ¿por qué haces bromas? ¿No temes el castigo? ¿Suspensión?

—Una buena broma no le hace daño a nadie —informaba más calmada, pero aún con una sonrisa en sus labios—, además, es tradición.

—¿Tradición? —Shouto ladeó su cabeza sin comprender a lo que iba y ella sacó su teléfono, tecleó un par de veces y luego se lo extendió:

—Papá solía trabajar en la agencia _Merodeadores_, eran héroes que ocupaban su ingenio y bromas para capturar a los villanos. Digamos que es herencia, si me quedo quieta mucho tiempo me pongo rara —admitía—… Es casi como parte de mi don, si lo quieres pensar, como mi cabello —dijo señalando los rizos que, de forma anómala, comenzaban a enrollarse entre sí y luego daban un giro para ir contra todas las leyes gravitacionales: hacía arriba.

—No soy divertido, no sé hacer bromas. Kaminari y Ashido te pueden ayudar más si...

—¡No! Tienes que ser tú, eres perfecto Todoroki. Piénsalo, ¿sí?

Ella siguió su camino y Shouto se quedó atrás, pensando —porque ella se lo había dicho— y cuando llegó el momento de ir a clases, Shouto entró al salón con un aún enojado Aizawa-sensei en el escritorio, Potter aún no estaba dentro, pero aún quedaban minutos de receso hasta que entró con una radiante sonrisa cargando una caja de aluminio mediana. Shouto solo miró, cómo Aizawa-sensei le fruncía el ceño y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Potter cuando ella abrió la caja y le extendió un muffin.

Un _muffin_.

Fue el minuto más largo que Shouto había mirado una escena, analizando cada mueca, sonrisa, ojos agudos y luego, Aizawa-sensei le quitó de las manos a Potter la caja de aluminio que tenía como una docena de muffins y la mandó a sentar. Ella solo le sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento, el único muffin que le quedaba en su escritorio y las clases siguieron.

Allí, Shouto comprendió que Aizawa-sensei no le diría nada más, la caja quedó en su custodia y Potter no comió su muffin, el único que le quedaba, porque al parecer, era para él.

—¿Seguro no lo quieres? —le preguntó aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—No. La caja era para Eraserhead de todas formas. Que me haya quedado con uno fue fortuito, tómalo como un agradecimiento por no decirle dónde estaba.

Shouto asintió, ella se despidió y se encaminó a la salida y él solo la vio marchar, sin saber si decirle que él no comía dulces.

Solo una vez, una mordida, ella se había tomado el problema de buscarlo corriendo para dárselo, era lo que correspondía.

Era el muffin más delicioso que haya probado en su vida.

* * *

Katsuki lo había esperado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El segundo año del festival estaba aquí, pero su anticipación se hacía más intensa porque ahora podía competir con Deku, el bastardo de Todoroki quien a hora ocupaba ambos lados de su don y cualquier maldito extra que quisiera usurpar su primer puesto, el merecido primer puesto que obtendría hoy.

Su anticipación solo creció cuando Potter le ganó a Todoroki.

El don de Potter era _evolving matter_, un don mucho más maleable, como el de Todoroki y Tokoyami, podía ser ocupado para ofensa y defensa, pero al igual que el don de Yaoyorozu, ella consumía energía según el elemento manipulado.

Una de las únicas ventajas que Katsuki tenía era resistencia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Potter se veía como una persona leal para respetar los estilos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente y dieron la señal para comenzar a pelear, ninguno de movió, ella leyendo sus movimientos, él haciendo lo mismo.

Katsuki apuntó sus manos detrás de su espalda dispuesto a dar un impulso y ella solo lo miró, Katsuki sabía que Potter podía aguantar hasta el último milisegundo para mover materia a su lado, tenía que ser rápido, más rápido que ella, más rápido que nunca antes había sido en su vida y...

—Pero ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Gritaba Present Mic en la cabina de locución—, ¡una batalla a la antigua! ¡Pelea a puños! ¡Eraserhead, diría que es una injusticia por parte de Bakugou, pero Potter no cede! ¡ESA CHICA ES FUERTE! Nuestra estudiante de intercambio llegó como una sorpresa.

—Bakugou no se queda atrás, el don de Potter es complicado para él, será una buena batalla.

Golpes iban y venían, Katsuki no le quitó poder a sus combos y patadas, de la misma manera en que Potter no lo hacía, la vio escupir sangre de su boca para sonreírle, ojos verdes y una sonrisa feral, casi como si esperaba que el infierno se desatara en el estadio.

Incluso así, Katsuki no se intimidó y sonrió aún más desquiciado de ella.

—Morirás y esa medalla será mía.

—Tus golpes con suerte hacen daño.

—Comerás tierra, pendeja.

—Vamos a ver quién comerá a quién.

Potter era rápida, tenía un buen juego de pies, ligera en sus movimientos y malditamente flexible. No temía dar unos giros locos para desestabilizarlo y él tampoco temía ocupar hasta sus dientes para liberarse de llaves, sus manos viciosas en golpes y apretones que sacaban quejidos y risas.

Ella se reía, como si esto no fuese nada, una risa no histérica, sino...

Y entre golpes, patadas, llaves y risas, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuándo empezaron a ocupar sus dones. Potter defendiéndose de los puños envueltos en explosiones, él volando para evitar bloques de cemento que se dirigían cuales proyectiles en su dirección.

Katsuki no tenía tiempo para pensar en los extras de las tribunas ni en los gritos de Present Mic, ella no estaba muerta, ojos más vivos que nunca, verde intenso, verde vibrante que lo consumían todo.

Se perseguían por toda la plataforma, golpeando, siendo golpeados, escupiendo sangre y tirándose el pelo para soltarse del agarre del otro, Katsuki nunca quería que terminara pese a que su cuerpo gritaba adolorido a cada paso, sus brazos querían caerse, pese a que Potter cojeaba y uno de sus brazos dejó de responderle, él no quería que esta batalla terminara nunca.

Sucedió en el aire, ella propulsándose para atacarlo, él preparándose para hacer uno de sus movimientos, _howitzer impact_, y Potter lo tomó por sorpresa, alzándose sin problemas desde la plataforma a velocidades increíbles, se enredó en su cuerpo y giró con él.

—¿Quién crees que esté consciente cuando choquemos abajo?

Era una provocación, Katsuki lo sabía, pero ella le sonrió sabionda, ojos consumidos por el reto.

—Desearías no haberlo pensado, idiota —y Katsuki tomó impulso y giró, giró, sus oídos sonaban con un pitido producto del viento y la risa de ella. ¿Estaba él riéndose también?

En el último momento, ella hizo algo con su otro brazo y el impacto que debió haber sido fuerte y destructivo se sintió más ligero, el piso más suave. Había dolido, por Dios que había dolido, pero incluso así no fue tan terrible. Ella se levantó del suelo, sonriendo como desquiciada, su cabello más revuelto que nunca, ya había perdido su cinta de cabello y él la quedó mirando en el suelo sin poder moverse.

—Eso fue divertido.

Potter caminó, Katsuki no sabía dónde, no podía levantarse del suelo y su cuerpo le dolía, pero fue la voz de Midnight quien le informó lo que sucedía:

—¡Potter! Si sales de la plataforma, quedarás descalificada y Bakugou ganará por default. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Aja, sé lo que estoy haciendo, Midnight.

—¡NOOOO! —Gritaba Katsuki intentado moverse—. ¡VEN AQUÍ POTTER! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAR OTRO MALDITO PASO FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR! NO QUIERO VOLVER A GANAR ASÍ, TÚ PENDEJAAAA.

—Tienes hasta que pise fuera de la plataforma para evitarlo —y la muy pendeja se rio— y por Dios que estoy caminando lento, creo que me rompiste la pierna.

Pese a que Katsuki lo intentó, ella salió de la plataforma y su grito frustrado pudo escucharse cuando Midnight lo declaró ganador, en todo ese tiempo no pudo moverse ni un poco y la risa histérica de Potter se podía escuchar por sobre los gritos de las tribunas.

—Dios, Kirishima tenía razón. Sí que te frustra perder así ¡Y eso que estás ganando! _Best joke ever_ —le escuchó decir.

Fueron a la enfermería en distintos tiempos, Katsuki demasiado enojado para verla, ira que bullía en su estómago porque, de nuevo, su victoria había sido arrebatada de sus manos. Cuando el podio subió al centro del estadio, Katsuki no estaba amarrado como la primera vez, pero su boca no podía decir nada que no fueran insultos.

Potter, a su izquierda, hablaba con el bastardo de Todoroki quien estaba a su lado en el tercer puesto. Deku estaba a su otro lado también en el tercer puesto.

Esta vez, no fue All Might quien les dio sus medallas, sino el director Nezu y Katsuki, furioso e irracional, saltó de su lugar en el podio al de Potter para quitarle la medalla que estaba posada en su cuello.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡No, es mía! ¡Me la gané con mucho esfuerzo!

—Eso es cierto, Bakugou, Harry se la ganó.

—¡Y una mierda que se la ganó, tramposa! ¡Dame mi medalla!

—¡Tú tienes la tuya! Mira, es dorada y tiene un uno.

—Kacchan, no seas mal ganador, deja a Hari-san tranquila.

—¡Tú no te metas! Dame mi medalla —exigía Katsuki tratando de estirar sus manos para quitarle la medalla del segundo puesto.

—¡Es mía!

—Es primera vez que veo un mal ganador —decía en voz alta el bastardo mitad-mitad.

—¡Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo! ¡Los vi hablar! ¡¿De quién fue la idea?! ¡PINKY!

—¡Kacchan!

—¡Ya sé! —dijo de la nada Potter—. ¡Dame eso!

Pronto, las manos de Katsuki que estuvieron aprisionadas por las de Potter quedaron libres y ella le quitó su medalla. ¡Por fin!

—Shouto, por favor, puedes... —algo le susurró al bastardo, Deku seguía intentando separarlo de Potter y luego de unos minutos y un «¡Ya está!», ella se giró a ponerle la misma maldita medalla.

—¿Qué MIERDA? —gritó más furioso. ¡No quería la maldita medalla de oro! ¡Quería el segundo puesto y...!

—Ahora combinamos, ¿estás feliz?

Potter apuntó su medalla, la de plata y allí en vez de estar el siempre presente dos, estaba un uno. Katsuki tomó su medalla —fría al tacto— y vio que el uno había sido cambiado por un dos.

—¡No deberían haber hecho eso Todoroki-kun, Hari-san!

—Extrañamente, esa medalla le queda mejor a Bakugou.

—¿Feliz?

Algo había pasado allí, algo que Katsuki no podía nombrar, _aún_.

* * *

Harry había llegado de intercambio con el cabello un poco largo, revuelto, gafas redondas, ojos lo que Katsuki aprendió a llamar _preternaturales_ y una sonrisa salida de no sabía dónde, pero _hacia cosas_ en él.

Cosas _malas_.

Harry solía llevar su cabello atado en una cola para poder leer en clases y trabajar en las clases heroicas, de vez en cuando se tomaría el tiempo y lo trenzaría, pero lo que a Katsuki realmente le fascinaba era el hecho de que el pelo tenía vida propia. Pasado unos meses cuando la confianza creció un poco, a Katsuki no le sorprendió cuando el idiota de Izuku le preguntó si su pelo era parte de su don, porque se salía de la coleta, se filtraría entre los trazos de la trenza y los rizos escaparían rebeldes hasta posarse en su espalda o en cualquier dirección que quisieran ir.

Su risa era estridente cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—¡N-no! —decía negando con la cabeza—, se llama maldición Potter. Al parecer, desde tiempos inmemoriales, los Potter hemos tenido este tipo de cabello —respondía Harry más tranquila, con una sonrisa amigable y ojos traviesos. Moviendo sus cejas de manera graciosa y poniendo una voz como si estuviera contando la historia de una civilización perdida.

—¿Inmemoriales?

Resultó ser que la familia de Harry se trazaba por centurias. _Eones_.

Tiempos donde los dones no existían y tenían que hacer todo de otra forma, tiempos donde las fotos no existían, sino los cuadros. La familia de Harry tenía historia.

Katsuki miró por arriba de su hombro —Harry era más baja que él y delgada— y vio las fotos que le estaba mostrando a Deku, retratos de su familia a través de los años y sí, se podía ver, en hombres y en mujeres, lo que ella llamaba el cabello Potter.

Era parte de su legado.

Y Katsuki pensó, ¿serían los hijos de Harry de esa misma manera? ¿Con el cabello revuelto, ojos verdes y actitud avasalladora?

—Quién sabe —respondía ella mirándolo de reojo, allí estaba la sonrisa que le hacía _cosas_ a Katsuki—. Heredé mis ojos de mamá, así que no sabría decir eso… Además, ¿no somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso?

Harry se rio cuando Katsuki se sonrojó y la empujó, era su culpa, por andar hablando sus pensamientos como el idiota de Deku quien lo miraba sorprendido por esa pequeña interacción, Katsuki se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Estúpida Potter.

* * *

Sucedió por accidente, Katsuki se había quedado entrenando en el gimnasio épsilon, había pocos estudiantes en los pasillos y realmente no esperó a ver al bastardo de Todoroki en cuclillas con Potter, ambos susurrando cosas en voz baja mientras miraban de vez en cuando por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo? —ante sus palabras, Potter saltó asustada y casi se va de espaldas de no ser por Todoroki quien la sujetó y lo miró parpadeando lentamente.

—Bromas —respondió seriamente el otro hombre.

—¡Mah! Gracias, Shouto. ¡Hola, Bakugou! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—No trates de irte por la tangente, pendeja. ¿Qué bromas? ¿A quién?

—A Monoma. —Volvía a responder el bastardo. Potter suspiró y asintió mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—Solo estoy tratando de resolver cómo hacer que esto estalle. No sé muy bien cómo hacer bombas, solo...

—Mi sudor es explosivo, ¿puedes hacer una chispa? —_explotar_ cosas era algo que Katsuki gustaba hacer, ¡por supuesto que ayudaría si reventaban a un par de extras!

Katsuki no sabía por qué estaba siendo útil en algo tan infantil como _bromas_, pero la mirada de fascinación de Potter le hizo saber que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es verdad! Bakugou, ¿quieres unirte?

—¿Bakugou? Bakugou puede, pero no Midoriya. Midoriya sabe planear cosas muy bien.

—¡Lo sé! Pero él es muy...

—Apegado a las reglas para ser útil, idiota. No durarían ni un día. Déjame ver lo que tienes allí, Potter —dijo Katsuki estirando las manos.

—¡Harry! Si te nos unes, me tienes que llamar Harry. —Le decía seria mientras le entregaba la caja en sus manos.

—Shouto.

El bastardo de Todoroki no tenía ni idea cómo hacer amigos, pero de alguna manera se había unido al grupo de Potter, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo había pasado? Ahora que lo recordaba, ambos idiotas estaban a base de primer nombre desde el festival deportivo.

Eso no importaba ahora, Katsuki miró la caja, algo inventiva, pero sí, tenía espacio para un chispero. Dejó caer su bolso de entrenamiento y se acuclilló mostrándole el espacio disponible:

—Supongo que es eso lo que quieres que explote en su cara, aquí hay espacio para un chispero, si haces un cable de aquí hasta acá, yo podré poner mi sudor allí, pero tendrá que ser como una pajilla, o sino, se evaporará y no explotará como corresponde —le informaba Katsuki—. ¿Por qué es tan pequeño el paquete?

—A Shouto se le ocurrió que tenía que ser algo que no fuera tan amenazante, algo _cotidiano_. Este paquete asemejará una caja de confesión. No sabía que existieran este tipo de cosas aquí, pero Shouto lo dijo y lo investigué. ¿A que no es interesante? —Potter movió las cejas de manera cómica y Katsuki asintió.

—El maldito bastardo se lo merece, por pendejo.

—Bakugou solo lo dice porque Monoma le robó su don en el festival pasado.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Ohh! ¿Quieres venganza? Tenía planeado que fuera solo pintura permanente, pero podemos hacerlo más escandaloso —dijo con una sonrisa la única mujer en el trío.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió el bastardo de Todoroki.

—¡Oh, Shouto! Escarcha, plumas y pintura indeleble hacen todo mejor.

Fue una sonrisa feral que compartieron Katsuki y Potter hizo que Shouto solo se encogiera de hombros, aún sin comprender.

—Lo que sea. Solo que tiene que ser pronto. Me tengo que ir a entrenar.

* * *

Yaoyorozu lo pensó (¿cómo no hacerlo?, fue así durante mucho tiempo) que ella y Todoroki-san habían tenido una relación amigable, se comprendían el uno al otro, tenían pasados similares en cuanto a responsabilidad familiar, cuna y educación, claro, hasta que llegó lo que Yaoyorozu llamaba _la oveja negra_ de una familia.

Hari-san tenía familia, dinero, educación, pero no protocolo, lo tiraba por la ventana, actuaba como ella quería y no ayudaba el hecho de que era ya una mujer independiente, con objetivos claros y un don poderoso.

Era viable, era lo que suponía que todo hombre buscaba en una mujer, era lo que Yaoyorozu quería ser, pero a su manera, solo que Hari-san ya lo era y tomó al mundo como una tormenta.

Tomó a Todoroki-san como un ciclón: avasallador, poderoso e imperdonable. Y él, como siempre, era una persona que no podía evitar admirar a ese tipo de personas.

Como lo hacía con All Might, como lo hacía con Midoriya y ahora lo hacía con ella, solo que ella era más peligrosa, más intensa y más egoísta.

* * *

—¿Van a ir a entrenar? —era una pregunta recurrente en el salón 2-A. Tras la escuela, algunos irían a hacer entrenamiento extra, _era normal_, lo anormal era que Todoroki le preguntara a Bakugou si iría a entrenar.

—Solo por una hora. Hari tiene cosas que hacer.

—Harry siempre tiene cosas que hacer. ¿Tiene patrulla?

—Sí. ¿Tú no? ¿Es que acaso estás flojeando? —molestaba Bakugou al otro.

—Hoy no, mañana, es para tener el domingo libre.

—Ahh, cierto. ¿Un café?

—Un museo, no sé cuál. ¿Tú tienes el sábado libre?

—Sí, iremos al siguiente pueblo.

—¡Katsuki! Oh, ¡Shouto! ¿Tienes libre ahora? ¡Vamos a entrenar!

—No deberías entrenar antes de una patrulla.

—No es ese tipo de entrenamiento, idiota —susurró Bakugou mirando agudamente al otro chico.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡Oh! Sí, sí puedo.

* * *

Harry sabía que había llegado a Japón como un castigo. El Comité Heroico Europeo, tras la derrota de Voldemort, le dijo que, pese a que tenía una licencia profesional, ella debía completar el curso heroico y no lo podía hacer en Inglaterra porque allí todos la idolatraban.

Ya era una heroína allí y no había manera en que la trataran como una estudiante.

A Hermione la mandaron a Australia.

A Ron lo mandaron a Rumania.

A ella a Japón.

Harry tenía suerte que no hayan separado a todo su equipo de tamaña manera, el resto estaba manteniendo a flote la agencia en Inglaterra, pero el _hiatus_ era obligatorio y solo estaban administrando papeles, controlando que todo siguiera su ritmo, que la agencia que se abriría en Londres cuando se graduara estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Harry vino aquí con un objetivo, solo que, al parecer, las cosas nunca salían como ella quería: llegar a Japón, hacer contactos, irse a Inglaterra tras graduarse.

Su naturaleza traviesa le jugó una mala pasada, eso y que echaba de menos a los gemelos, las bromas, las noches enfrente de la chimenea con sus amigos y las tardes entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento.

Había trabajado antes con Eraserhead, no podía tomar al hombre completamente en serio, no cuando sabía que le gustaban las cosas dulces y no pudo evitar hacer una broma, una que la llevó a conocer a Shouto.

Amable, honesto y socialmente retardado.

Shouto era como una brisa en verano y una chimenea en invierno y sí, hizo esa analogía a propósito.

Estaba bien, Shouto era divertido y la ayudaba sin siquiera ponerle peros, hasta que conoció a Katsuki, que le recordaba cosas buenas y malas con su actitud abrasiva, pero que fue una tarde, cuando estaba planeando una broma al pendejo de la clase B que realmente lo conoció. Katsuki era inteligente, perseverante y brutalmente honesto.

Harry sabía que tenía gustos claros cuando se refería a hombres. Cedric con su honestidad e inteligencia, Bill con su actitud y poder para respaldarlo, Blaise con esa sonrisa malvada y traviesa.

Todos tenían algo en común: eran inteligentes, sabían de su poder y eran claros con sus objetivos.

Ella tenía _su tipo_, solo resultaba que ahora también se enteraba que ella _era el tipo_ de otras personas. Ni Katsuki ni Shouto sabían de su pasado como vigilante, de su licencia de héroe aprobada por emergencia, de su pasado desmantelando la liga de villanos más grande que Europa haya visto. Ellos conocían a Harry, a quien le gustaba las bromas, era buena heroína y los fines de semana le gustaba salir a recorrer Japón porque nunca antes había salido de vacaciones.

No esperaban nada de ella, ni ella de ellos, pero de alguna manera se volvieron inseparables.

Katsuki con su cabello rubio, Shouto tratando de explicar por qué no sabía algo; Katsuki acompañándola por Tokio para que no se perdiera, Shouto probando con ella las cafeterías por nuevos postres; ambos entrenando con ella para mejorar, ella estudiando con ellos sin hacer mucho escándalo porque sabía que para ambos era importante y Harry no quería ser la razón porque bajaran sus notas (Hermione la miraría extrañada y sabionda por su reciente deseo de _tardes de estudios_).

De alguna manera, Harry debió haberlo visto venir, pero no lo hizo, porque lo encontró natural.

Esto, lo que eran.

* * *

Izuku no podía evitarlo, era raro, extremadamente raro. Desde que Hari-san llegó, las cosas eran las mismas, pero a la vez no. Saber que ella era parte de una familia acaudalada era una cosa y que no debía sorprenderle cuando ella se llevaba bien con Yaoyorozu-san, Iida-kun y Todoroki-kun, todos venían de familias acaudaladas y ninguno se sobresaltaba cuando hablaban de cosas costosas.

Aunque Hari-san de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño en algunas cosas.

Lo que le sorprendía era que ella se había vuelto algo así como _inseparable_ con Todoroki-kun. A menudo, se unía a la mesa de Izuku para poder almorzar con él, pero después del primer mes, la chica comenzó a turnarse entre su mesa y la de Kacchan.

La mesa de Kacchan con Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima y Ashido. Hari-san era algo así como una mariposa social, Izuku lo podía comprender, se llevaba bien con todos en clases, pero era evidente que algunas personas le caían mejor que otras.

En el caso de ella, Hari-san tenía una predilección por Kacchan y Todoroki-kun, raro si consideraba que ambos por sí solos no podían estar juntos por medio segundo sin pelear, pero cuando Hari estaba allí, el trío solo hablaba.

_Hablaba._

Izuku no creía que estaba haciendo suficiente énfasis, pero los tres _**hablaban **_(del verbo hablar). Kacchan diría algo, Hari-san sonreiría, Todoroki-kun diría otra cosa, Kacchan respondería, Hari-san diría una cosa, Kacchan respondería y Todoroki-kun sonreiría y así… por siempre.

De vez en cuando, el lado derecho de Izuku estaría vacío, la ausencia de Todoroki-kun sorpresiva y el nacimiento de una tercera mesa, una donde solo Hari-san, Kacchan y Todoroki-kun estarían sentados, hablando, susurrando, apuntando cosas en la mesa y Hari-san enseñando algo con sus manos, gráficamente (su don era maravilloso) y las cosas irían así hasta el fin del almuerzo.

Izuku no podía evitarlo: estaba sorprendido, anonadado y épicamente sin palabras. No podía formular ni una sola, porque verlos allí, hablando, era lo más extraño que había pasado este semestre.

* * *

Harry tenía un horario para cocinar, todos en el dormitorio 2-A tenían que hacer su propio almuerzo, pero Harry odiaba cocinar con una pasión desbordante, así que tras un poco de _bullying_, ella logró convencer a Katsuki y a Shouto de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Nos turnaremos cada tres días. Tres días yo, tres días Katsuki y tres días Shouto.

—Yo no sé cocinar —fue lo primero que dijo Shouto—, me compro el almuerzo hecho.

—¡Pues compra tres, idiota! —las explosiones en las manos de Katsuki explotaron más ruidosas que visibles—. El dinero que te ahorras de los otros días lo gastas en eso.

—¿Por qué no podemos seguir como estábamos? —preguntó con un suspiro el dueño del don mitad y mitad.

—No me gusta cocinar —admitía Harry—, pero no me quiero saltar almuerzos. Digo, podría comprarlos, pero pensé que esto era mejor. Katsuki sabe cocinar, yo sé cocinar y tú puedes comprar la cena. ¡Cocinar tres días a la semana es mejor que cocinar toda la semana!

Y luego, Harry hizo lo que Hermione le había mencionado que solo podía hacerlo en ocasiones de peligro, agrando sus ojos, hizo un puchero medianamente presente y puso las manos enfrente de su rostro.

—Por favor, Shouto, Katsuki.

Fue algo que usaba con Ron, los gemelos, Luna, Ginny, ¡incluso el profesor Dumbledore!, pero esta era la primera vez que Harry se sonrojaba junto con sus objetivos. Katsuki farfulló, entre gruñendo y gimiendo y Shouto le quitó la mirada un segundo, mejillas color carmesí y, quién lo diría, el sonrojo seguía hasta la punta de sus orejas, lo único visible hasta ahora.

Verlos así, a ambos, tan inquietos, avergonzados (y tiernos) hicieron que se sonrojara ella también, tomando su postura habitual y mirando al lado.

—¿Sí?

—S-solo, no hagas eso de nuevo.

—Tch.

Harry solo tenía que cocinar tres veces a la semana ahora.

* * *

—Y el equipo G es Bakugou con Potter. El año pasado y este año partimos con este mismo ejercicio, así que veamos cómo lo hacen ahora. En la pantalla verán el equipo con el cual lucharán, tienen cinco minutos para hacer una estrategia cuando lleguen a la zona destinada. Parte el equipo B versus el equipo H.

Katsuki no se movió, ¿para qué? Hari ya estaba a su lado mientras intentaba sacarle algo a su traje.

—¿Para qué mierda lo pides con capa si se la vas a estar sacando? —espetó enojado, era evidente que la otra chica no estaba prestando atención a nada más que su capa por ahora.

—Porque mis otros trajes no están listos y me dieron primero el traje de invierno —se quejó.

Katsuki lo podía comprender, estaba más cubierta de lo que estaba el resto de la clase y había varias capas de ropa en su traje.

—¿Por qué tienes primero el de invierno que el de verano? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Todoroki.

—Porque pedí tres. ¡Es obvio! _Argh, damn it!_

—Deja de moverte para ver si la puedo sacar. —Habló Todoroki mientras la giraba para que le diera la espalda. Katsuki solo los miró rodando los ojos levemente irritado.

—Ok.

Ella se dio la vuelta, Katsuki dirigió su mirada a los hombros de la estudiante y Todoroki trabajó diligentemente para desabotonar la capa.

Ya sin paciencia, Katsuki empujó al idiota e intentó hacerlo el mismo para ahorrar tiempo.

—¿Quién mierda le pone contrabotón a una maldita capa? —se quejaba mientras se sacaba los guantes para hacer presión.

—¡Eso mismo me preguntaba yo! No intenté sacarlo en los camerinos porque no pensé que fuera tanto problema, pero no pude. —Le respondió la chica mientras intentaba no moverse por la presión que hacía Katsuki a sus hombros.

—Necesitaré sacarme mis malditos guantes.

—Lo siento, Katsuki, Shouto, realmente no creí que fuera tanto problema.

—No te preocupes, no sabías.

—¿Y por qué mierda quieres sacarte la capa ahora? ¿No puedes hacer el ejercicio con esta cosa puesta?

—O sea, puedo, pero sería una desventaja. Nos toca contra Shouji, ¿cierto? Si corro, él podrá estirar sus brazos y tomarme de mi capa, es larga y no tiene el peso adecuado, tendré que mandar otra petición al departamento de soporte, esto no me sirve —admitía la chica con un bufido frustrado—. ¿Tal vez me deba sacar la parte de arriba? No es como si debajo de esto no tuviera otra capa.

—Esto te pasa porque explotaste el computador la última vez que estuviste allí —le informaba en un suspiro Todoroki. Sin embargo, el chico aceptó su idea y la comenzó a ayudar desabrochando la parte de atrás de su uniforme.

—Hazlo entonces, idiota. Se nos va a ir todo el tiempo haciendo esta mierda.

Y lo hizo, sin pudor. Se desabrochó la parte de arriba de su traje con ayuda de Katsuki y Shouto y se sacó la primera capa, dejándola solo con la parte de abajo, una polera ceñida al torso. Solo que hubo un pequeño problema.

El grito de Mineta se escuchó por todo el salón y el rostro de los tres estudiantes que estaban tranquilos en un rincón hablando ahora estaba rojo furioso.

—¡T-TAPATE, MIERDA! —gritaba Katsuki.

—L-lo siento —susurraba Todoroki sin dejar de ver.

—Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado este año —susurraba con voz rota Harry quien, con manos temblorosas, intentaba bajar la polera que ceñida (y producto de la estática) había subido todo el resto de su ropa dejándola sin soporte a la vista y paciencia de ambos chicos.

—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

—MINETA, NO.

—¡Agárralo, Iida-kun!

—Y-yo, solo voy a...

Las manos temblorosas de Harry eran inútiles de no ser por Shouto quien, aun viendo todo lo expuesto con su rostro rojo intenso, tomó la orilla de la polera y la bajo lenta y torpemente.

—¡No la toques!

—¡¿Querías que se quedara así?! No podía bajarse la polera.

—Alguien por favor máteme ahora.

—_Bahuho... Odohoji, -des, malidos suetudos —_gritaba Mineta quien estaba siendo firmemente sujetado por Iida y su mano cubría su boca.

—Bueno, eso pasó. —Se rio Kirishima, sonrosado por la escena. Kaminari, al igual que Mineta —pero más sutil— yacía sollozando en una esquina hablando de injusticias.

* * *

Esa tarde, después de clases, Shouto agarró la mano de Harry, cálida y temblorosa.

—Solo hasta la salida.

Harry solo asintió, su mano igual de temblorosa, su rostro igual de cálido.

* * *

Esa noche, Katsuki se sentó al lado de Harry, un brazo estirado sobre el hombro de la chica, ambos susurrando mientras veían la televisión. Ella podía escuchar el corazón desbordado del rubio y ella sabía que el suyo también era escuchado, ruidoso y casi en perfecta sincronía con el del otro chico.

* * *

Ese fin de semana, Harry escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, tensa y molesta, dudosa y decidida, había estado haciéndolo desde las cinco de la tarde, cuando Katsuki y ella regresaron del acuario donde Shouto le había comprado un algodón de azúcar (nunca antes había comido uno).

Harry mordió su labio y le dio enviar, lo había decidido, ¡qué más importaba! Hermione una vez le había dicho que las cosas cambian, a veces para bien, a veces para mal y ella realmente pensaba que, en esta ocasión, las cosas se estaban dando para bien.

**De**: **seeker@lightningstruck.com**

**Para**: **libri@lightningstruck.com**· **stratego@lightningstruck.com**· **support@lightningstruck.com**

**Asunto**: Agencia

Me gustaría abrir una filial en...

* * *

(X)

**Epílogo**

Solo era un mensaje de texto, pero era uno que tenía a Masaru y a Mitsuki corriendo por la casa y cocinando a mil por hora. Masaru arreglaba los cojines en el sofá y aspiraba, Mitsuki cocinaba un almuerzo digno de la realeza.

» Iré el sábado, vieja bruja.

» Voy con alguien.

» No hagas un escándalo.

Tanto Mitsuki como Masaru conocían a su hijo, era imposible no hacerlo, ¡ellos lo habían criado! Y si bien en algún momento ellos dudaron que su hijo siquiera se interesara en alguien a lo largo de su vida, pero existía la posibilidad y si Katsuki era algo como Mitsuki, _era la persona_.

Ella nunca había llevado a idiotas a su casa para que conocieran a sus padres, salió con Masaru durante dos años antes de siquiera presentárselos, pero Katsuki era más intenso que ella en algunas cosas, pero eso no restaba la importancia, su hijo estaba trayendo a una persona a su casa y...

—¡Estoy en casa, vieja bruja! Papá.

Mitsuki escuchó llaves, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, la risa femenina de alguien, empujones y el llamado de su esposo que la hizo dejar todo tirado para correr a su lado.

—Mi-Mitsuki, cariño.

Los ojos de la mujer recorrieron su casa como una ventolera para interrumpir la llegada de su hijo quien estaba empujando a uno de sus compañeros de clase por la puerta y a...

—¡Guau! ¡Katsuki! No me dijiste que te parecías a tu mamá. Dios, me imagino que así se siente cuando los amigos de mi papá me ven.

—¡No me parezco a ella!

—Son iguales, Bakugou —dijo el otro chico—, deja de empujarme, no me voy a ir.

Mitsuki miró al trío y arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿lamento la intrusión?

Extranjera, un poco más pequeña que Katsuki, era la chica del festival y...

—Vieja, para de hacer eso.

—Tú, mocoso, ¡¿en qué mierda te metiste?!

—Gané 1000 yenes, tu papá no se desmayó.

—No creo que estemos ayudando, chicos. Esto ya es incómodo.

—No más incómodo como la vez en que en clases tú...

—Katsuki, apúrate —la mano de la chica cubrió la boca de la tercera persona en la entrada—, Shouto está empezando a balbucear y sabes que lo hace cuando está nervioso.

El hijo de Mitsuki, ese pequeño bastardo que la hizo sufrir por nueve horas cuando nació, quien le gritaba de igual manera, que era una réplica exacta de ella, aquel monstruo por quien daría la vida se sonrojó ante sus ojos, farfulló un poco, rascó su nuca y los miró a ambos —a Masaru y a ella—, entre avergonzado y orgulloso, entre feliz y apenado, abría y cerraba la boca buscando decirles lo que ambos padres ya podían discernir, pero esperaban que su hijo lo dijera con voz propia.

—... Me voy a casar con ella.

Masaru inhaló el grito sorprendido, Mitsuki sintió su ceja tiritar, la chica (de la cual aún no sabían el nombre) gritó avergonzada y el chico a su espalda aprovechó el momento para deshacerse de la mano que cubría su boca para decir igual de serio que Katsuki:

—Yo también me casaré con ella.

—¡NO ASÍ, IDIOTAS! —gritó la chica roja y golpeando la cabeza de Katsuki y pateando al mismo tiempo al chico de atrás.

Avergonzada, los miró a ambos e hizo una profunda reverencia:

—Por favor, acéptenos. —Y así, en sincronía, el chico mitad rojo y mitad blanco hizo la misma inclinación:

—Por favor —dijo sin pena. Y Katsuki, el hijo de ambos, también la hizo como si el corazón de Mitsuki y el de Masaru no diera para más con la sorpresa.

—Acéptennos.

—Estúpido hijo que no puede hacer las cosas de manera normal —empezaba a gritar irritada la mujer—, 17 años y piensa que puede hacer lo que se le antoja, ¡NI SIQUIERA NOS PIDE PERMISO PARA SALIR!

—M-Mitsuki, cariño...

—¡No te mandas solo, mocoso de mierda!

—A-amor...

—¡Por lo menos es linda! Quiero nietos lindos, merezco tres, escucharon, _tres_.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA TE VOY A DAR TRES!

—ME VAS A DAR LO QUE TE PIDA POR LOS PROBLEMAS, KATSUKI.

—¡Cariño, Katsuki, por favor!

—¡YO VOY A TENER CUANTOS HIJOS SE ME ANTOJE Y...!

—Pensé que habíamos acordado no hablar eso hasta en cinco años más —susurraba el chico atrás.

—Katsuki rompió la promesa —susurró la chica de ojos verdes—. Como castigo, Shouto, te daré mi primer hijo. —Dijo sería la chica mirando al chico de atrás a quien le brillaron los ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba yo, feliz, escribiendo mi Shouto/Harry y luego fue como «threesome, nunca has escrito un threesome» _*entonces me acordé que sí había escrito uno xD*_, pero quería escribir algo ligero (mi Shouto/Harry tiene un poco de angst). En fin, si se dieron cuenta, es algo con más fluff, cosas medias cómicas, reciclé algunas ideas (porque es más fácil, ocupé algunos nombres de héroe que aparecía en Resilientes xD) y bueno. ¡Fue divertido!
> 
> So this idea was born.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Si les gustó, comenten, denle likes, a favoritos, whatever! Agradezco todo el amor que le puedan entregar a este fanfic.
> 
> -Derwyd


End file.
